


A Life of Knowing

by missxip69



Series: A Life of De|stiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gender Reveal, Hormones, Humor, Kisses, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Nausea, Sexual Content, Sleeping Together, Sub Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missxip69/pseuds/missxip69
Summary: Part 3 of my "A Life of De|stiel" Series!Dean and Castiel give in and want to know the baby's gender.Also, Castiel is hormonal.•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	A Life of Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> You know, one time, I was talking to someone very close to me regarding a good friend who had up and left me after 9 years of friendship. Now, at this time, I had also recently quit my job at a local daycare, so I could finish school. I still remember the conversation I had with this person. I don't think I'll ever forget it, honestly. I'll share with you all the short version...
> 
> Me: "Why would they leave like that? They just left and abandoned me like I was nothing."  
> Them: "Well, how's that any different than what you did to those babies at the daycare? You abandoned those kids, and your friend abandoned you. It's the way of life."  
> Conversations like these, especially to a teenager (which I was at the time) are detrimental. So, please, think before you speak.
> 
> I recently remembered this conversation and, well, I just needed a darnright fluff piece to kind of settle my wrapped thoughts.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Seven months.

Castiel is now seven months pregnant. He's exhausted from the insomnia, nausea, and other symptoms the baby plagues him with.

...like the _hormones_. The hormones!

The hormones are so bad.

Yesterday, Castiel cried because he couldn't go to the store with Dean and Sam, seeing as he was now too big to go unnoticed by others.

He sobbed like a child!

"I... I hate you, Dean Winchester! I hate you!" He said in between his cries and hiccups.

He cried last week because Sam didn't let him watch the end of The Proposal before sending him to bed.

So _what_ if he was falling asleep?! He wanted to see the end!

And Doctor Soni asks them every time she sees them if they want to know the baby's gender.

Around five months in, Dean decided he wanted to know, but was willing to wait bacause he knew Cas had _just_ gotten used to the gender neutral colors in the nursery.

Castiel had been _pissed_ when Dean finally told him, just five minutes ago, that he's wanted to know the baby's gender for two months.

"Are you fucking _kidding_ me, Dean Winchester?!"

Hence the current argument.

And the tears.

"I've wanted to know the baby's gender this whole time and you kept that from me!" He wails, his hands clenched into tight fists by his sides.

"Cas, babe--" Dean starts, but is interrupted.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" The angel yells, angry beyond belief. "We are going to Doctor Soni's, and we are finding out this baby's gender right now!"

"Cas, she isn't open right now," Sam says.

"What...?" The tears stop, replaced with an adorable sense of confusion.

(At least, that's what Dean calls it.)

"It's Christmas day, Cas. She's out of town for the next two weeks, remember?"

"Then how are we supposed to find out?!"

Aaaand the waterworks are back.

"Wh...Why don't we go get some ice cream?" Dean asks, trying to think of something to make the pregnant angel happy.

A pout comes, those beautiful blue eyes staring up at him as he nods.

*

In the middle of the night, Dean is suddenly awoken by a hand whacking him on the sternum. "DEAN!!" Castiel yells, sitting up, sounding panicked.

Immediately, the blond is sitting up, his hands on Castiel's shoulders. "What's wrong, babe, what is it, are you hurt?!"

"What?! No!" Cas thumps Dean on the head with his thumb. "I just remembered something!"

"At three in the morning?" Dean teases.

The angel's cheeks turn bright red. "N-No! Shut up!"

"What did you remember?" He asks, yawning loudly.

"The paper!"

"What paper?"

"Doctor Soni wrote down the baby's gender on a sheet of paper and gave it to you! What did you do with it?!" Those gorgeous blue eyes sparkle excitedly.

"I, uh, don't... I don't remember," he thinks back to when she gave him the paper. He's still trying to blink the sleep from his eyes as Cas immediately rises, beginning to tear through their room.

Dean sighs. If this makes his angel happy, he'll look to the end of the earth for that paper.

*

Well, he did. He looked everywhere. It's now 10 AM, and currently, Castiel is crying on the couch with his usual morning tea.

Sam comes into the room, jeans hanging low. "...What's up, guys?" He asks tentatively.

"We can't--" Cas sniffles, "We can't find it!"

"It?"

"The paper!"

Before Sam can ask, Dean clarifies, "The paper with the baby's gender on it."

"Ah..." he says, turning around and getting himself a cup of coffee. He takes a sip. "What... what if I told you that I know where the paper is?"

"You do?" Dean asks.

"You DO?!" Cas shouts, hopping over the couch and rushing over to Sam. "Where is it?! Where?!"

He smiles. "Let me go get it."

When the younger Winchester brother returns about 20 minutes later, the paper is taped to a large, black balloon. He holds a needle in the other hand.

Cas tips his head to the side. "Sam? What's with the balloon?"

"Doctor Soni saw Dean hand me the paper and told me to inflate this balloon when you guys were ready to know the gender. She said to have you pop it with a needle, and colored confetti is going to come from it."

"Oooh!" Castiel says, entranced. "Dean! Dean, come on!" He says, pulling his fiancé out of the bunker and into the woods.

Sam follows quickly, a grin on his face. "Wow, guys. I'm excited!"

"Me too!" The angel practically giggles, taking the balloon from Sam.

Dean takes the needle from his brother, laughing at Cas' excitement. "Everyone ready?"

"YES!!" Castiel is glowing, a wide smile on his lips, his cheeks pink from the cold weather or exhilaration, Dean would likely never know.

"Okay. On three?" Sam and Cas nod. "Alright. One..."

"Two...!" All three of them drag out the number.

"THREE!" Dean pushes the needle into the black balloon and it pops, revealing...

Pink glitter.

Castiel screams, elated, dropping the balloon and running over to Dean and Sam, throwing his arms around them.

"It's a girl!!" Sam cheers.

"We're having a baby girl!" Dean kisses Castiel over and over again, so happy to finally know.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos. Comment. Bookmark. Subscribe!! <3
> 
> Stay turned for the next installment~


End file.
